


I Felt Abandoned

by arizonarobbins



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, i did this on a plane, im sorry if it’s terrible, sanvers get back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonarobbins/pseuds/arizonarobbins
Summary: Alex and Maggie get back together months after they break up





	I Felt Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on a plane journey so I’m sorry if it’s crappy. This will most likely become a two shot

The last person Maggie expected to see when I opened the door was Alex. It had been 4 months since they called off their wedding and they hadn’t spoken since then. 

“Hey Maggie,” Alex said as the smaller woman stood, shocked. 

“Danvers, what are you doing here?” Maggie questioned, motioning for her to come in. 

As Maggie walked behind the island in the kitchen to get a glass of water, Alex sat on a stool facing me. When the two first broke up, the cop turned a lot to alcohol to cope but since had started to cut down. 

“I need to talk to you,” Alex started, “Did you know I went to Earth-1?” She looked at Maggie, head slightly tilted and a sad smile on her face. 

“No. I didn’t. How would I?” 

She looked down at her drink and swirled it around in the glass, “Do you have something stronger?” 

Maggie reached for the top cupboard, the least used cupboard in the apartment these days, and reached for a bottle of Jack Daniels that was kept at the back of it. As Alex’s drink was being poured, she continued talking. 

“So yeah. I went to Earth-1 with Kara. I met the whole gang. Barry, Oliver, Iris, Felicity, Sara.” As she said that last name, she looked down at the hands placed on her lap. “There was a wedding.”

Oh. So that’s why she had shown up, “Okay...”

She downed the remainder of the drink she had been sipping and stood up. She proceeded to walk around the island towards Maggie. 

“I realised while I was there that I made a huge mistake,” She motioned between the two of them, “This is it for me. This. Us. You and me. This is what I want” Alex looked Maggie straight in the eye, waiting for a response. 

The smaller woman took a deep breath, placed her own glass back down next to the sink and took and took a step backwards, putting space between herself and the taller woman, “Alex, you can’t do this. Not now. Not just as I’ve come to terms with the fact I lost the love of my life”. At those four words, Alex inhaled sharply. “You left me Alex. And I understand why. We wanted different things. But, you were the woman I envisioned spending the rest of my life with. The woman I planned to grow old with. And you left. You didn’t even consider my feelings and what I wanted. You just left. You left me alone. Because Alex,” Maggie said, tears brimming in her eyes, “You had your family. You had Kara and your mom and Winn and James and J’onn. I had no one. You were my family.” 

At this point, both women were full on crying. For a while no one spoke. 

Alex was the first to break the silence, “I didn’t know you felt like that. That you felt abandoned.” 

“How would I not feel like that Alex?” By now, there were only a few inches separating the two. “One minute we were fine and the next thing I knew, we were done.” Alex reached out for Maggie’s hand and took it in her own.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Alex queried. 

“And what would I have said? I was so wrapped up in loving you that I just wanted you to be happy and so when you decided breaking up would be the easiest path to take, I agreed with you” Maggie answered, “Do you think I wanted to lose you? The one good thing I had in my life?” 

“Maggie...” Alex started. She pulled the older woman into her and hugged her. Both women were crying, holding for dear life, “I want to be with you. I regret ever thinking I could be with another person. I don’t know how I made it through these past few months without you by my side. I love you, Maggie. I always have and I always will.”

The smaller woman pulled out of the hug to look her ex-fiancée in the eyes. “I need time, Alex. I’m still hurting.”

“I can give you time,” Alex replied, reluctantly letting go of Maggie, “I can give you all the time you need.” 

The two stood in silence for a while longer before Alex started speaking again, “I guess I should go. It’s late.” 

As Alex walked out of the door, Maggie’s mind was swirling. She washed the two used glasses and placed them upside down in the cupboard before crawling into bed and hiding from the world for the rest of the night.


End file.
